Disband the stumptail colony. The stumptailed macaque has been declared an endangered species (such was not the case atthe onset of the resource program) and as such cannot be used in any terminal studies. Relocate as many rhesus as possible to NIH Animal Center and maintain feeding and testing protocols--contracting out for lipid, lipoprotein testing. Disband the African green colony. Consolidate the data base for the resource for transfer to or as directed by NHLBI.